CHRONICLES OF NARNIA : THE RETURN
by lilysmiya
Summary: A game that started out as a source of amusement turns into a dangerous adventure When 3 kids land into a land of eternal peace what would you expect? Not an all consuming war? Will Aslan save them or someone else? Follow their journey to know more about how they are related to narnia in more than one way To find out continue reading this story that would bring about older ones
1. Prologue

**My 12-year old sister wrote this story as a gift for me on my recent birthday. I loved the story a lot and wanted to share it with all the Narnian fans as there is a shortage of Narnian stories which focus on the events after The Last Battle.**

 **So here is the prologue. Hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

It seemed as the whole city of London was mourning for the Pevensies' death. The clouds had even assembled for the funeral. The only Pevensie who was alive had rushed back from America. But this was not kind of a funeral actually, because the bodies of the Pevensies' were missing from the railway crash site.

Susan Pevensie couldn't accept till now that her whole family was gone, everyone she loved. Even her cousin brother and his friend were gone. Her Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold didn't talk to her because they thought she was a spoilt girl and blamed her for their son's death.

All this was too much for her. Susan went to a nearby park. She sat down on a bench and was looking at the four children who were playing together. Two teardrops fell from her eyes even if she didn't want them to fall, but she couldn't stop them.

"Here you go young lady." said a man passing her a handkerchief.

Susan couldn't recognize who that person was but she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Who are you?" asked Susan.

"Well you might not know me but I know you very well. Lord Daley introduced you at the ball. I am Brent Prune. "

"OH! Lord Daley didn't say anything to me. I am very sorry. Things are happening so fast me that I don't know what I will do now. I lost my whole family at the rail crash and now I am left alone in this big world." saying this Susan cried again loudly.

"I know how it feels to be left alone young lady. Things will be better"

* * *

 **Was it okay?**

 **I'll be putting up the first chapter soon...**

 **Please review and let me know about your views on the story till now.**


	2. THE FINDING OF THE RINGS

**Well then here is the 1st chapter of the story. Enjoy**

* * *

 **THE FINDING OF THE RINGS**

It was a jolly good Sunday morning.

"I wonder how they don't get tired exploring the whole London." asked the boy to her younger sister. "Why don't you go with her?"

"It's all boring stuff. They just fake it and I hate fake things." answered the girl.

Susan and Brent had married each other. They were indeed a happy family. They had three amazingly talented children. The boy was called as Edward (he was the eldest,13) and the other two girls were called Adrienne and Annette(both of them were 12 years old). The thing which bothered both of them was they were non-identical twins, one could say that just by looking at them. Adrienne was five seconds older than Annette. She was tall, thin; had black eyes and black hair. While the other side, Annette was shorter than Adrienne, fat; had brown eyes and had partly

brown hair. Adrienne always pretended to be

mature and acted like a grown up but

Annette liked to be pampered by all and always enjoyed her life.

Their elder brother Edward was always stuck between both her sisters. He loved both her sisters equally. As he was the only male after his father and he always took care after his mother and both of her sisters. He had golden hair and blue eyes.

"OH! LOOK! It's a rare flower. Isn't it, Mrs. Stuart?" exclaimed Annette by seeing a flower in the rails of the railway line.

"OH! Yes it is indeed. Very good Annette." answered Mrs. Stuart, their guide captain. "Emma quick give Annette spade and the jar and of course gloves."

Emma was Annette's greatest enemy. Emma didn't actually want to give the jar, the spade and the gloves but she had to because she didn't want to get an 'F' for her grades. While Emma was thinking Annette didn't waste a minute and took the things by herself.

She slowly dug out the flower and placed it in the jar.

"Annette wear the gloves." ordered Mrs. Stuart.

"Yes ma'am."

Annette quickly wore the gloves even though she had done her work. While she was wearing her gloves she saw something under the soil sparkling. She slowly moved the soil and saw two rings or what Annette assumed they were.

"Annette? Did you see a ghost in there?" asked Emma tauntingly.

Annette quickly put the two rings in her pocket.

"Yes I am done. Ma'am the jar." Annette said getting up. She handed over the jar to her captain. She looked at her watch and said:

"Ma'am I think I should leave. I have to go home fast."

She didn't even wait for her teacher to answer. She rushed to her cycle. What was unusual that she didn't ride her cycle but ran along with it. When she reached her house, she rang the doorbell continuously. Adrienne opened the door.

"So little sister, how was your fake trekking? Adrienne asked Annette teasing her. She always did like this because she loved irritating her sister.

"It was so nice. You know what?..." answered Annette. She was going to tell her about her secret little treasure but she thought that Adrienne would make fun of her. "Why does it matter to you? Get aside from my way"

Annette rushed up to her room and went to her bookshelf and took out her treasure box.

She was just going to take out her secret little treasure when an idea struck her.

"What if I wear my gloves and take the rings out as a detective does?" asked Annette to herself.

She always liked to act like a detective. That was the reason she chose to be a guide. She went hunting for her gloves. She found only one of them lying under her bed. She wore the single glove in her right hand, opened her treasure box in her left hand, kept the box on the table and took out the rings from her pocket. She kept it in her treasure box.

"Now you are safe." said Annette to herself.

"Who is safe, Annette?" asked Edward.

"I hope it isn't some kind of lizard." teased Adrienne.

Annette was very much afraid of lizards. Adrienne knew it very well so she always teased Annette with the name of lizard.

"I am not crazy to keep a lizard in this beautifully built old place. Not at least in my room's side." answered Annette to Adrienne.

"Girls?" asked Edward angrily.

"I am sorry." answered Adrienne and Annette in a chorus.

"By the way, Annette, who is safe?" asked Edward.

"Did I mention saying that? I don't remember Edward. Well why are both of you here?"

"Adrienne has lost her painting. We were finding that and so she suggested that we find in your room's side."

"Permission granted. But yes don't you try to mess up my room's side."

"As if it's not messy." said Adrienne mockingly.

* * *

Please review and let me know how you feel about this story.


End file.
